


A moon and a cat

by Callistoknjoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Supporting characters don’t play much role so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: 5 times Kuroo calls out to Tsukishima and 1 time Tsukishima calls out to Kuroo
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	A moon and a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wrote this like,,, just so suddenly.  
> Anyway, english is not my first language so i apologise in advance for any mistake and I’ve checked it so many times and if there’s still a mistake feel free to comment.
> 
> Enjoy kurootsuki!! I love my best boys
> 
> [My cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Monimono)

🐈🌙

1- summer camp

“You! Karasuno’s member! The one with glasses!” Kuroo’s voice echoes loudly as tsukishima was passing through the third gymnasium. He turned his head towards the loud voice and indeed, stood there, kuroo from nekoma with fukurodani’s ace.

The light shone brightly from behind them and strangely, tsukishima eyes were stuck on kuroo.

“Do you mind blocking for us?”

And that was the first time kuroo ever called out to tsukishima.

🐈🌙

2- summer camp

“Tsukki!” Tsukishima felt his throat constrict. Kuroo stood there, with a large grin on his face. “Don’t call me that.”

Kuroo let out a laugh and tsukishima gave him a blank look. The elder took a seat beside him and bumped their elbows. “Aren’t you going to eat more?” He gave a pointed look towards tsukishima’s empty plate. Tsukishima shook his head and stood up. “No thanks. You should eat my portion if you want to.”

Tsukishima walked away without sparing a glance. Kuroo could see kenma from the corner of his eyes giving him a look that clearly said “you’re interested aren’t you?”

He was about to call out to tsukishima for the third time, but he saw that freckled kid-yamaguchi was busy pulling tsukishima towards their schoolmates.

🐈🌙

3- summer camp

“Tsukishima! Your left!”  
“Ah-“

_Bam!!_

Before he knew it, the ball passed through his hands. Bokuto cheered loudly from the other side of the court. He could feel kuroo’s annoyance towards bokuto but he just let out a grunt. Tsukishima waited for kuroo to bark a remark at bokuto but it never came.

Instead, kuroo turned towards him.  
“You’re too fast to judge.” Tsukishima tilted his head in confusion, he thought he jumped at the right time.  
“Read the ball and the spiker closely, tsukishima. Blocking this way that I’m about to show you might seem slower but if you just jump at the right time, /breathes/ You could stop that owl from boasting his ass off!” He startled at the change of kuroo’s voice and once again when bokuto shouted back a reply.

“Bokuto-san! Let’s go for another one, I’ll block the hell out of you. Lev, block with me.”

“Bring it on! Akaashi! Give me the best toss!”

Tsukishima stood on the side and watched as kuroo moved swiftly through the court. He studied how he set his eyes onto bokuto and _**jumped**_.

It was a total block out. Tsukishima felt air got stuck in his throat.

“That’s how you do it, tsukki.” Kuroo grinned.

🐈🌙

4- summer camp

“Tsukki!” Kuroo’s voice called out. His voice was loud and clear but, there was a hint of bitterness on his face. The evening sun made kuroo’s skin beautifully coloured. Tsukishima felt his heart waver, this could be the last time he’s going to see kuroo.

And it’s the same for the other. This was the last time, before their match. One of them didn’t make it, they won’t see each other again. Kuroo’s heart cracked. He will get through. He will see Tsukishima again. He will.

But first,  
He had to say goodbye for now.

The evening breeze and the setting sun felt bittersweet, as if it was time to pack things up after a fun day at the beach, you wish time would go slower. Seeing karasuno’s team loading things up on their bus made kuroo uneasy. If this was the last time he would see the one that managed to take a place in his heart and drove him to improve faster, he needed to do something.

Tsukishima looked back at him and kuroo made a gesture to call him over. Tsukishima made his way easily that it scared himself.

“I wish you could stay longer.” The sincerity in his voice threw tsukishima off. It felt like as if they were the only ones there, overlooking the orange sky. They gazed at the moon who was peeking shyly at them, witnessing their exchange.

“Me too.”

“Tsukishima.” He broke his gaze and faced kuroo. He looked beautiful like this, he thought. He hummed in reply.

“Make sure you win. And come back for the next training camp.” He could hear the playfulness in kuroo’s voice and couldn’t help but to retort back.

“Well, make sure _you_ win kuroo-san, so we could train again.” Kuroo chuckled and pat his back in agreement. They stood in silence as the sky turned darker shades of oranges, exchanging conversation no one could hear while having others as the background noise.

“Tsukki!!! We need to go!” Yamaguchi and hinata shouted from the bus. Tsukishima swallowed and took a last glance at kuroo’s face.

“Alright, I’ll be going now-“  
“Wait-“

Kuroo had tsukishima’s jacket between his fingers, a silent plea to stop.

“Could we exchange numbers?”  
“Okay.”

They both had a smile plastered on their face. They didn’t see it on each other because they both had their eyes trained on the phone in kuroo’s hand.

🐈🌙

5-final training camp in tokyo, before qualifiers in october

“Oi, tsukki,” kuroo gently called out.  
It was the last night of the training camp. The two middle blockers just had dinner with others. Kuroo quickly trailed after tsukishima after hearing him telling his teammates he was going to go first.

Kuroo quickly made his way out of the dining hall and caught up to the younger. Tsukishima startled at kuroo’s presence. He thought he saw kuroo’s tray brimming with food, either he was a fast eater or he didn’t finish his food. “Yeah, kuroo-san”

“Would you mind? Going for a walk with me?” Kuroo grinned, he stopped on his track and Tsukishima followed along. Stunned.

“Are we allowed to?”  
“Of course, i’ve been here plenty of times, i won’t go to where we can’t be.” Tsukishima felt a pleasant heat creeping up his neck. It felt foreign, but good. “Is that a yes?”  
Tsukishima nodded and followed kuroo.

They walked in comfortable silence, kuroo’s eyes are gentle like they always are. Kuroo lead them through their accommodation and the training halls, climbed some stairs and went through a door.

They were on the rooftop.

The sky was beautifully lit with stars that couldn’t be usually seen in tokyo and tsukishima was in awe. From the corner of his eyes, he could see kuroo laying down, cushioning his head with his arm. He pats the space next to him and tsukishima once again, didn’t hesitate to follow. Like he always does when it comes to kuroo.

“I heard you could see a bright moon tonight, i thought I’d bring you up here. You would go well with the moon, tsukki.” Tsukishima took a look at the moon and it was shining so brightly. He turned his head towards the elder after hearing those words. At that moment, he could see the moon reflected in kuroo’s eyes.

Tsukishima has always thought that the moon was pretty. But, he never knew it could be the prettiest when it is through kuroo’s eyes. Words died in his throat. Kuroo smiled softly.

“Actually, maybe we shouldn’t be up here,” tsukishima sat up swiftly but kuroo held his arm and pulled him back down, “but, there’s no reason we can’t be up here. And kenma knows I’m here.” Tsukishima let out a shaky sigh of relief. He could trust kuroo, it’s easy to trust him.

“Kuroo-san, you sure like things to go your way don’t you?” Kuroo hummed and shut his eyes.

“Yeah, i hope this will go my way too”

“What?”

“Me coming up here, i hope it will go my way.” Tsukishima stayed silent.  
“You ever feel like someone is out of reach, tsukishima?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you think you caught up to someone and had the same thought, but then they don’t say anything and it made them seem far. And you feel like you fell two steps behind.”

“I,”  
“Nevermind.”

Tsukishima bit the insides of his cheeks. Just what was the older was trying to say to him?

Kuroo could feel his palm getting colder by the second. Will tsukishima get the hint? Will he think kuroo is weird? Will they never talk after this? His heart started beating faster and faster with anxiousness.

Couldn’t contain his feeling, kuroo sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, tsukishima followed along.

“What will you do if a guy likes you, tsukki?” The hands around his legs tightened. There’s no pulling back now. Kuroo held his breath.

“I don’t mind.” The reply made his chest constrict. He just needed one final push.

“And if i like you?” When there was no reply, kuroo got up.  
“You know the way back right? Have a good rest.”

He started to walk.

🌙🐈

1-rooftop

“Kuroo-san!” Kuroo stopped in his track. Did he heard that right?

“I haven’t replied.”

The cold breeze sent shiver down his spine. He turned around and saw tsukishima facing him, still in sitting position. Kuroo couldn’t hear anything around him but his breathing. Tsukishima’s face was nicely lit by the moonlight. The stars and the moon held their breaths for the two humans.

“Kuroo-san,” tsukishima stood up and made his way towards kuroo. For the first time in his life, he felt like falling down from standing up, not even a gruesome practice could make him like this.

“If any guy would like me, i want it to be you.”

The stars and the moon let out a breath, they were joyed by the humans, thus they shined brighter that night. The world felt like it was moving in slow-motion after stopping for so long.

“What?”  
“I like you, and i like you too. Do you want to hear one of those?” Tsukishima felt hot. He finally said it.

Kuroo smiled and intertwined their hands together. He pulled tsukishima towards the middle of the rooftop and they stood there for a while, basking in each other’s presence with everything else in the world placed behind them.

Kuroo pulled tsukishima in for a tight hug.

He could never imagine that the first time tsukishima calls out to him would be that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
